Ghosts in the Lab
by Tala95
Summary: Isabelle has woken up on a cold steel table and people are ignoring her. Is there a reason why she has woken up with no memory of what happened to her? Why is she ignored and what will happen when she meets a woman who won't do as the others do? Please read and review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The streets were darkened as thunderstorms passed overhead. Lightning struck the sky, causing the sky to become bright for a few seconds before going dark again. A young woman, no older than seventeen was running through the spitting rain. She was already soaked with sweat and her body was becoming exhausted. Her feet slapped at the ground, causing small splashes of water to hit the backs of her jeans. She turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. She was breathing heavily and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the brick wall blocking her from freedom. She spun around and saw the silhouette of the person she was running from. A silver baseball bat glittered in her hand as she walked closer to her. She was dragging the bat along the ground. The moment she was a few feet in front of her, she raised it above her head. The woman raised her arms up in a defensive move. The bat came crashing down and she heard something snap. She screamed out in pain and clutched the arm to her chest. The second woman swung the bat again and caught her in her leg. Again something snapped and the woman dropped to her side. The second woman kept hitting the woman over and over in a fit of rage before dropping the bat and pulling out a gun from her pants. She aimed at the woman, her finger on the trigger. The woman crawled back as far as she could, without injuring herself any further. She was propped up against the brick wall, staring into the face of her attacker. Her eyes grew wide as she stared right into the gun's barrel.

"Please," she begged, "I don't want to die." The second woman lowered the gun a little and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and a burning sensation went right through the woman's chest. The second woman shot again before turning and left. The young woman moved away from the wall and tried to crawl to the end of the alleyway. She made it halfway, when she started to feel faint. She tried to crawl further, but found that her limbs weren't doing what her brain told them. Her head collapsed to the ground and her eyes were fluttering shut. Darkness was swallowing her up and she couldn't fight it anymore. She gave in to the dark and felt herself drifting away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I woke up on a cold metal table. I was alone in the room, not knowing how or why I was there. I sat up and rubbed my head. How long was I out? Was I kidnapped? Did anyone know where I was? Questions kept running through my mind. Whatever situations I could come up with just raised more questions. I placed my feet on the ground and stood up. It looked like I was in some sort of laboratory. I walked to the doorway and leaned against it. I looked up and saw a few people walking backwards and forwards around the large building.

"Hey!" I called out, "I need help!" Nobody stopped or even acknowledged I was there. I saw a group of people standing on a platform in the middle of the building. I walked over to them and climbed up the stairs. I walked over to a woman with black hair that reached down to just below her shoulders and she had dark brown eyes.

"Please," I said, "can you help me? I don't know where I am." The woman didn't make any movements, so I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello?" The woman raised her head to a man coming up to her.

"Cam, when can we have the bones for cleaning?" he asked. I looked to the man; he had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue lab coat and black pants. I leaned in closer to his name tag. Jack Hodgins.

"Jack, can you help me?" I asked. Still no response. I was starting to get frustrated. How long were they going to keep pretending that I wasn't there?

"You can clean the bones the moment any and all evidence is removed from the remaining flesh," the one called Cam replied. I groaned.

"Come on, I'm right here; are you guys blind and deaf?" Jack walked back down off the platform, with Cam right on his heels. I stood there, not knowing what I should do. I walked over to a desk and sat on the top of it. A person was sitting at the chair typing away at a computer. I leaned over and saw a large amount of words and numbers that made no sense to me. I gave a loud audible sigh and started to swing my legs back and forth.

"Even if you're ignoring me, I suppose I could have some fun," I said, before jumping off the table and walking off the platform.

Over the course of the next week I spent most of my time wandering around learning the names of everyone and where each room was. After a while I had gotten bored; as I had searched every inch of the place. I had grown fond of a woman called Angela. She was a fairly tall woman with medium length hair that curled at the end and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and she looked like she was from Chinese descent. I had found out that she and Jack Hodgins were married and had a kid together. Occasionally I would see the kid, much to Cam's displeasure. The kid was the only one that wouldn't ignore me, mainly due to the fact that he was too young to understand that he was supposed to be ignoring me. Whenever he was around, I would play peek-a-boo with him; making him laugh and giggle. I had also taken a fancy to watching Angela paint. It was calming and I never knew what she was going to paint next. Out of all the rooms in the facility, I loved Jack's lab the best; mainly for the fact that he doesn't have your typical office. It was decked out with bugs and plants on many different shelves around the room. He also had beakers and test tubes on the desks. At the end of his desk, furthest from the door was a large bulky desk computer. He was constantly putting numbers and data onto it, none of which made sense to me; much like when he spoke. I was usually sitting in his lab, watching as his bugs would crawl around in the jars. Jack was busy feeding the crawlies and talking to them like they were any usual pets.

"I never really like bugs before," I murmured out, "but now, I have a strange likeness for the creepy little suckers." The sound of high heels erupted through the quiet and Jack turned. I looked up and Cam came into the lab.

"Hey," she said, "Angela needs the exact bone injuries so that she can figure out what happened to the victim."

"Sure thing, I'll be there soon," Jack replied.

"Now." With that Cam spun on her heels and left. Jack gave a slight huff of air through his nose. He then put the food down for the bugs and left the room. I followed behind, wanting to know how the victim died. We walked into Angela's lab and stood around a large block with a second block perfectly above it. Holograph lines connected the two. I was in awe; despite how many times I had seen it working. Angela picked up her tablet and turned to Jack.

"What injuries did the victim receive? I'll be able to composite a probable scenario using the data you found," she said. Jack cleared his throat and pulled a clipboard out from under his arm, what he had grabbed before he left his lab.

"The victim," he said, "suffered a broken tibia, femur, radius and ulna. The vic has also suffered fractures to the frontal bone, nasal bone and the aveolar process. Some defensive wounds were found on the metacarpus and the phalanges; as well as two bullet wounds from a forty five in the sternum." Angela punched the information into her tablet and a silhouette of a human body formed.

"Now, I am compositing certain weapons that would be consistent with the wound types and the number of breaks and fractures. Just give it a minute," Angela replied. After a few moments, the machine beeped and an image of a baseball bat and a .45 caliber bullet gun showed up.

"Okay, the gun was easy, but the most likely weapon was a baseball bat," Angela continued.

"You mean someone beat the poor girl to death?" Cam said.

"According to the information, yes," Angela replied, "so if the info is correct, this is how the murder happened." The baseball bat shrunk in size and was placed into the hand of a genderless person. The two struggled for the bat before the genderless one took it, knocking the girl to the ground. It then raised the bat above its head and the girl moved an arm up, defending herself from her attacker. The bones showed through the girl and we all watched as the bone snapped in two like a twig. The girl backed away and the attacker then swung the bat to the leg, where the bone in that also snapped. The girl fell to the ground and the attacker kept hitting each spot over and over, until the girl was laying face up on the ground. The attacker then pulled out the gun and shot twice, leaving the girl broken and bloodied. I felt a little queasy, like I was going to throw up at any second.

"The poor girl, she was barely able to live her life. We have to find out who the killer is," Angela said, sadness hinting in her voice.

"Any idea on who the victim is?" Cam asked.

"I'm still running face recognitions in the data base, but no hits so far. If nothing comes up we may have to look into dental records," Angela replied.

"It's been a week, we need an ID ASAP."

"I'll do my best." Cam left the room and Jack moved closer to his wife. The two kissed.

"We may have a while to wait," Jack said, "we could go and see Michael." Angela smiled.

"That is a really great idea," she said, "let me just get my bag." Angela walked over to her couch and picked up her small handbag. Just as the two were about to leave, a beeping sound started up. "The identity of our victim has come back," Angela said, placing her bag back down and walking over to the screen. She pressed a button on her tablet and a face showed up. I froze as I looked over every inch of the face smiling at me. Long black hair and brown eyes; her skin was pale and her teeth were perfectly white. I was staring at my own image, taken only the beginning of the school term.

"Guys, that's...that's not me. It my photo but I'm right here," I said. Neither Jack nor Angela took notice of me. I turned to them, everything moving in slow motion. "Don't ignore me anymore, I am right here." I stepped towards Angela and went to place a hand on her shoulder, only it went right through. Angela shivered.

"That was weird," she said, "did it just get cold?" Jack shook his head.

"No, maybe you need some sleep? You barely got any for the past week," he replied.

"Maybe, hey could you get me something to eat? I have to tell Cam about the identity of the vic." Jack nodded.

"Is Chinese alright?" he asked. Angela nodded.

"That's fine Sweetie," she said. The two left and I fell to my knees. Tears flooded my eyes and fell down my face. They dripped silently off my face, vanishing completely before they even touched the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"I'm still here!" I screamed out, to the people that were around what was left of my body. "Why can't you hear me?" The group didn't say anything, obviously not hearing me at all. "Please," I begged, the sadness leaving me only to be replaced with anger. I saw a small tray on a wheelie table. I kicked my leg to it; my leg struck it and the tray tipped over, clattering all the objects on it to the floor. The group looked to it and one of them got down on their knees to pick everything up. I breathed heavily, my hands balled into fists; shaking with anger. They disbanded and I stamped my foot in frustration. Temperance Brennan, another person I had come to know, came up to the platform and crossed the metal surface to have a closer look at my bones. She picked up the first bone when a familiar voice broke out.

"Bones, any news on the vic?" Temperance and I both turned. My jaw dropped and I stepped forward.

"Seeley-" I started, before Temperance cut me off.

"Angela told me that she made an ID, but I haven't had a chance to look at it yet," she said.

"We can do that on your next break," Seeley replied, "for now I have to get back to the office." He turned and left. I turned to Temperance, a death glare stuck on my face.

"Why am I stuck here?" I asked, "what have I done to deserve this torture?"

"Excuse me," a sweet sounding voice sounded from the bottom of the platform. A woman with dark brown hair, that seemed to be black, and brown eyes stood there. She wore a white dress and black heels. "I was wondering if you could tell me if Angela is here." Temperance took a few steps toward the woman.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Melinda, Melinda Gordon." Temperance took her gloves off and threw them in the bin, before the two shook hands.

"Angela is just on her break, she should be back soon. Her office is to the right second door." Melinda's eyes flickered to me for a moment before going back to Temperance.

"Thank you," she said.

"You...you can see me!" I exclaimed, excitement rising up. Melinda turned and walked away. I ran after her. "Hey, you're the only one who can see me! Can you tell me why?!"

"Not now," Melinda mumbled, smiling at a passing worker.

"When can you tell me? I need answers," I pestered.

"Later," once again mumbled. I darted forward and stopped right in front of her, but she didn't stop. She walked right through me. I turned around and started following Melinda again.

"I won't leave you alone, until I get my answers," I snapped. The two of us continued moving forward, until we came to Angela's office.

Angela and Melinda sat down on a couch with a coffee table in front of them. The two started having a friendly conversation. I walked from the doorway and stood near Melinda, watching her; a glare on my face.

"When are you going to give me answers? I have only just found out that I am dead, but why am I still here?" I asked. Melinda didn't bother to answer; instead she tried her best to ignore me. Angela must have noticed because she then turned her head around the room, looking for something.

"Is there someone with us?" she asked. Melinda nodded. "Where are they? What do they look like?"

"She is standing right there," Melinda replied, pointing at me, "she has long black hair and brown eyes. Her clothes are ripped and shredded and she has blood coming from her head as well as bruises on her arms and fingers." Angela looked at me, but her eyes couldn't focus on mine.

"Stop," I said, "you're disturbing me." Melinda smiled.

"What?" Angela asked, "what did she say?"

"She said she's feeling uncomfortable," Melinda replied.

"Disturbed," I cut in, "I said disturbed."

"I'm sorry, she said disturbed." Angela looked back to Melinda.

"Wait, black hair and brown eyes; is she the one I identified today?" Angela asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, "I've been trying to tell Melinda but she wouldn't listen."

"She says yes," Melinda said. Angela got up from her spot on the couch and went over to the screen. She turned it on and brought up the image of me. Melinda looked over every inch of the face before turning to me to make a comparison.

"She's more injured than the picture but it's definitely her," she confirmed.

"Finally," I said, "I was afraid that I would have to stay here forever."

"That could never happen," Melinda replied, "you have to go through the light sometime."

"The light? Is that like heaven or something?"

"I suppose it is. I think it's the most wonderful thing to happen to a spirit."

"You think? You haven't been?" Melinda shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go there yet. I will one day."

"Well I'm not going. I have something to do and I have to tell my uncle something."

"What is it? I can help you." I scrunched my face as I tried to think.

"I...I don't remember, but it's very important. It has something to do with my death and...someone else." I was thinking as hard as I could and, were I alive, would have hurt my brain. "This is so frustrating," I finally snapped.

"Hey, it'll come back to you. For now just relax, it'll be okay."

"No it won't. Something bad is going to happen if I don't remember what I forgot, soon. He has to know!" My anger and frustration had spiked and the screen near me went black with a loud bang and started to smoke. Angela screamed. Melinda gave me a stern look.

"Don't!" I yelled. A stack of papers flew off a table and fell to the ground. The sound of footsteps sounded and a group of people came rushing in.

"Angela what happened? Are you alright?" Hodgins asked, going right up to her. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. The angelatron just blew up. I'm sorry for scaring you," she replied. I huffed out a breath of frustration and walked away; Angela's office disappearing only to be replaced by where my bones lay. It was a small lab with a few monitors and a small silver tray on a table. Temperance Brennan was standing beside the slab, inspecting each of the bones. Helping her was Daisy Wick, a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was way too happy to be working with dead bodies. Although, treating my case she seemed to be almost professional; it surprised me.

"Daisy," Temperance said, "look at the pelvic bone and tell me what you see." Daisy shifted her gaze to my pelvic bone.

"There is a wide shifting of the bones. The victim has given birth," she replied.

"Good work Miss Wick."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan." When it was mentioned that I had given birth, my eyes went wide.

"My baby," I said, "I have a baby." A small portion of memory came back.

"_One last push," the nurse said. I screamed out as I tried to push out the baby I had been carrying for nine months. I had already been in labour for ten hours waiting for the nurse to say it was time to push. I was sweating as I felt tired. Beside me was my friend. She had agreed to take me to the hospital, when I fell into labour. I was squeezing her hand in pain and she was trying to comfort me. I pushed. After a few seconds, I heard a baby crying. Looking over, I saw my child. Tears fell from my eyes as happiness washed over me. _

"_It's my baby," I said. The nurse handed her over to me after cleaning the blood off and wrapping her in a blanket. I cradled her in my arm and was crying from my emotions. "She's so beautiful," I sobbed. My daughter nestled into my body and her crying ceased. "Just give me a few minutes," I said, "I don't want to part with her yet," I continued._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I burst into Angela's office looking for Melinda. She was nowhere to be seen though, neither was Angela for that matter. I was beginning to panic, not knowing if Melinda would be coming back anytime soon. Tears sprung to my eyes, so I shut them and felt I needed to concentrate and think of Melinda's face. I focused until, were I alive, my brain would have sure been hurting; and almost at once, the sounds of cutlery on dishes sounded in my ears. My eyes flew open and I gasped. I believed I had just found out how to travel between places instead of being stuck at the lab 24/7. Looking around, I spotted Melinda and Angela. I made my way over, dodging people subconsciously. I stopped behind Angela and crossed my arms; sending a glare to Melinda.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," I snapped, causing Melinda to jump and drop the fork she was holding; which in turn, made Angela jump.

"Wow Mel, get a static shock?" Angela asked.

"It's the spirit from the lab-" Melinda replied.

"Isabelle!" I snapped back, cutting her off, "my name is Isabelle."

"I'm sorry, Isabelle is here."

"The girl I identified is Isabelle?"

"Yes."

"Why is she here?" Melinda's eyes turned to me.

"I remembered something from my past," I said with a confident voice. Melinda kept silent. "I have a baby, a daughter. I gave birth to her in Saint John of God Hospital. I need you to go there and find out what happened to her."

"I can't just go there and demand to see her file and what happened to her."

"To whom?" Angela cut in.

"Isabelle has a daughter. She wants me to find the child."

"I could try and dig around in the files of the hospital and see what I can find; you just need to tell me the name of the hospital." Melinda relayed the information I gave her and Angela scrawled it down on a napkin.

"Can you remember anything else?" Melinda asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied, "that's all I can remember."

"I suppose it's better than nothing."

"When are you going to help? I've been waiting for a while for someone to tell me what happened and now that you're here, you won't help."

"I'll help after lunch; I still have to eat." I shut my mouth and kept silent, waiting impatiently for the two dark haired women to finish their meals. The moment they did, Melinda excused herself and stood up. I followed her out of the diner, still dodging people without realising.

"So," I said, dragging out the word, "where are we going to first?"

"The library," Melinda replied, in a mumble, "I need to see if I can find out who and where your family resides."

"Could it also lead to when I went missing?"

"Possibly, it might also bring back some memories and gives us leads." The two of us walked to a bus stop and caught a bus to the library; with me trying to ignore the children obviously looking in my direction. I decided not to speak until we were both off the bus and far enough away from ears.

"Why is it that children can see me?"

"Children are more susceptible to seeing spirits just as well as seeing the living. I think it might be because they are innocent."

"I guess that makes sense." We walked through the automatic sliding doors of the library.

"I need a computer," Melinda whispered. Automatically, I pointed to the far end of the library.

"They're that way, past the book shelves." Melinda went the way I pointed and I concentrated and in just a millisecond, I was at the computers. Melinda joined not too long afterwards and sat down in front of a screen. After telling her my log- in details, Melinda went and started an internet search.

"I need your full name and date of birth," again in a whispered voice.

"Isabelle Booth," I replied, "born twelfth of January, nineteen- eighty- seven." Melinda typed the information in and almost at once, scanning's from 2004 turned up.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"It's two thousand and five," Melinda replied.

"When did I go missing?"

"Last year and your... body has only just been found. You have a father and a mother, both of which reported you missing. There is no mention of a baby though. Oh, before you were officially missing, you had ran away."

"What?! Why?!"

"It doesn't say, you came back after ten months though." I thought hard and felt something tugging at my mind. The more I concentrated, the more I frustrated I got; until a memory surfaced.

"Those ten months," I gasped out, "I was pregnant. I left when I found out and stayed somewhere until I gave birth." Melinda printed off the news reports and the two of us walked out of the large building.

"Why did you leave? Wouldn't your parents have supported you?"

"Something happened at home. I couldn't stay or something bad would have happened."

"What? What would have happened?"

"I don't know, she was in danger and so was I."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're crying; something extremely terrible might have happened in your home. Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"I'm not worried about me Lilly is top priority."

"Lilly?"

"My daughter."

"Isabelle-" I cut her off.

"I'm going back to my body and going to get some more information on my death." Before Melinda could say another word, I was gone; back at my body. Temperance was busy looking at each injury my body had sustained.

"Bones!" a voice growled from the doorway to my left. Temperance and I both turned and found Seely standing there, an angered look on his face. Temperance placed my bones she was holding back onto the table top and turned her body to face him.

"Booth, you are too close, I thought it would be easier if you didn't know about it until the case was solved. Seely shut the door behind him before storming over and continuing to growl at her.

"She is my niece, I deserve to know what happened!"

"Booth-"

"Bones, just tell me what you know so far," Booth interrupted with a sigh.

"What I know so far, is that the vic-" a look from Seely made temperance stop and change her word, "that Isabelle sustained a heavy beating with what we determined was a baseball bat," She then continued to tell Seely every single injury I had sustained, "she has also sustained two G.S.W.'s from a forty- five caliber hand gun.

"What?! She was killed by a officers gun?" Temperance shook her head.

"None of her injuries killed her, she simply... bled out."

"What else do you know?"

"Her body was stored for a year before being dumped and her body decomposed over the course of two weeks before her body was found."

"I need to inform her parents that we found Isabelle." Seely turned to walk away when Temperance stopped him.

"There is something else," she said. Seely turned back around.

"What else could there possibly be?" he asked.

"Isabelle had given birth at least a month before she was killed."

"Impossible, she was a good girl. There is no way she would willingly become pregnant."

"I'm only stating the facts Booth; and the facts say that she gave birth and then was murdered. Her body was frozen and then dumped." I saw tears threatening to escape Seely's eyes. Temperance must have also seen as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she said, "we'll do everything to catch her killer." From Seely's face, I saw tears rolling down as Temperance confronted him. When footsteps sounded from outside and the doorknob rattled, Seely quickly wiped his tears and stepped out of the hug. Cam came rushing into the room, a concerned look on her face.

"Booth, I am so sorry," she said, "are you alright?" Seely nodded.

"Yes, was his only reply, his voice threatening to betray him if he said anymore.

"If you need anything, we're all here for you."

"Thanks Cam, but I just want to find her murderer."

"Of course." Cam lingered for a bit before leaving the room. Seely turned back to Temperance.

"I'm going to inform her parents now," he said, in a low voice.

"Did you want me to come with you?" a concerned tone from Temperance.

"No, I think I should go alone; I need to tell them myself."

"I understand. If you change your mind, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks Bones." The two shared a kiss before Seely spun on his heels and exited the room. Without a second thought, I followed him out of the lab and to his car. I barely had time to faze through the metal and sit down before Seely peeled out of the parking lot and speed off down the road. I looked at Seely's face, wanting to know how he could keep his emotions bottled up. I was about to look away when a single tear shed and trailed down his face.

"Uncle Seely," I said, knowing he couldn't hear me, but pretending he could, "you can't blame yourself. It's my fault, it must be. I was responsible for my fate, my death and why I can't cross into the light," I paused for a moment as tears sprung to my eyes, "just find out why I was killed and by whom. I know how good you are; I read about all your success in the paper all the time." Before I could say another word, Seely parked his car outside a house. My home. A simple bricked building with white window frames and a simple single brown door. The shingles on the roof were black and layered. A small picket fence ran along the outside of the household, and a garden in the front yard. I smiled. It was the typical image of a 1960s family sitcom. Seely and I got out of the car and walked up to the front porch via the stony pathway. Seely knocked on the front door and for a fleeting moment, it seemed as if no one was home. The door swung open and a woman stood there. With her blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she looked as if she belonged in the house. It didn't help much that she wore a floral dress with short sleeves and the hem reaching to her knees; nor with the white high heels on her feet and apron wrapped around her waist. A grin wide on her face, revealed her full set of perfectly white teeth. When she saw Seely, her smile faltered a little before returning again.

"Seely," she said, in a sweet voice that perfectly matched her looks, "what brings you here?"

"I have come baring bad news, I'm afraid," Seely replied, "is Cale home? I need to speak with two of you."

"He's just at the supermarket right now, but he should be back soon. Why don't you come inside until he returns?"

"I would like that, thank you." Following Seely, the three of us went into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" the woman asked.

"Please," Seely replied. While the woman set about preparing the warm liquid, Seely looked around all the photographs of my family and me. Only a few framed photos remained of my a different woman. With brown hair, green eyes and a well tanned body, she was ten times more beautiful than the blonde in the kitchen. The woman in the photo was my birth mother; having only dies three years before my step- mother came into the picture, the blonde making Seely a warm drink formally known as Joy. For years I never forgave my father for moving on so quickly; but I forgave him the year before I became pregnant.

"Could you tell me what is going on?" Joy asked.

"Isabelle," Seely replied, "it's about Cale's and your daughter."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The moment Joy heard my name; she dropped something which clattered loudly. Looking up, I could only just make out a spoon which had fallen to the floor. Her face held a look of shock for a while.

"Did...did you find her?" she asked.

"I would prefer if Cale was here with us," Seeley replied. Almost as if on cue, a car pulled up the driveway and I recognised it as Dad's. Joy quickly picked up the spoon and cleaned the floor where it had splashed the coffee. Dad came in not long after and shut the door behind him.

"Joy," he called out, "Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Joy replied, trying to keep her voice calm. She finished making the drinks and made her way to the lounge room, followed by Seeley and myself. Seeley sat down and Joy handed him his hot drink. Dad walked in and stopped when he saw his brother. The two shared a long silenced look at one another, before Joy spoke.

"He has information on Isabelle." At that one sentence, Dad joined us and sat beside his wife.

"What happened? Is she...has she passed on?" he asked. Seeley set his drink down and looked Dad dead in the eye.

"I know how much you prayed for Isabelle's safe return, but I'm afraid that she was found a week ago. Murdered."

"A week ago? Why are you only just telling us now?" Dad asked, trying to keep his anger and sadness down.

"Our facial recognition member had been doing their best, but could only go so fast. Now I know how hard it is, but I have to ask a few standard questions."

"Go ahead," Joy replied, when Dad didn't answer. Seeley indeed asked standard questions that would usually be on a TV show of some kind. Questions like, did I have any enemies that they knew of? Did I have a partner that could have been jealous of anything? When was I seen last? Was I worried, upset or acting strangely before I disappeared? From the answers my parents gave me, I sounded like the perfect child. Doing well in school, never arrived home after curfew, never got into fights and always did as I was told. My parents did mention that I had ran away before and they were hoping that was the case again; as they expected me to come in through the front door at any day and everything would go back to normal.

"This next question may be hard for you to hear," Seeley said, "But I hope you understand why I have to ask."

"What...what could possibly be so shocking to us after hearing our daughter was murdered?!" Dad snapped.

"Were you aware that Isabelle had given birth a month before she was murdered?" Gasps of shock came from Joy while Dad widened his eyes.

"There is no way that would ever happen. She would never have kept the child after learning that. No, you are wrong," he said.

"Cale, my team is always identifying bodies and know when someone had given birth previously."

"Is that all she is to your team? Another body to identify and forget when the case gets cold? Who cares right? Your _team _still gets paid and go home to their loved ones every night!" At this point Dad was on his feet, his hands balled into fists.

"Cale I'm just trying to-" Seeley started.

"Get out of my house," Dad growled lowly, before booming, "Get out!" Seeley quickly got off the couch and went to the front door.

"You can't escape this; I am leading the investigation on Isabelle."

"Get out!" Seeley left and Dad slammed the door shut, rattling the windows as he did so. I went back to Seeley and sat in his car. He was forcing his emotions down as he peeled down the street and away from Dad's house. Soon he was on his way back to the lab. He put the radio on, trying to distract him from crying. I held out a hand and went to place it on his shoulder, forgetting for a fleeting moment I was dead; only to remember when I passed right through. I withdrew my hand back to my body and lowered my head.

"It's not your fault," I whispered, "He was always stubborn. You told me that remember?" I was about to say something when I heard my name being called. I frowned and looked up. The voice sounded familiar. I concentrated on it and the car changed to a hotel room. I was standing behind Melinda.

"Did you really have to call me back?" I asked, "I wanted to spend more time with Seeley."

"I'm sorry, but it's important. Do you remember the name of your friend that you told me about from your memory?"

"Amy," I replied, without thinking. I stopped and thought. "Of course; Amy, she has my daughter. Go and talk to her. She could tell you what happened for me to...give up my child."

"You are very indecisive," Melinda replied, "You want me to talk to your parents and now your friend. However, I have already spoken to Amy. She told me that you gave Dana to her to keep her safe."

"Dana?"

"Yes, the name you picked out before you left the hospital."

"I don't remember calling her that. What a weird name." Melinda laughed.

"It's true. Now I managed to get a little of what happened to you to cause your pregnancy, but not all of it. You spoke to Amy when you first knew of the child and she told me that you were being abused, however you never told her. This man was twice your age and he was abusive in one way only."

"What way?"

"Well...uh...you know." It took a moment for it to click and I opened my mouth in an O shape. Melinda nodded. "Yes, you never told Amy who he was so he continued to abuse you and you fell pregnant with his child. You couldn't go to an abortion clinic as your parents had to be there with you, so you decided to keep Dana and run away when you were beginning to show. That explains the nine months. After the birth, you went back to your parents and then disappeared a month later."

"That sounds awful; I don't understand why I didn't tell anyone else. What could have happened if I did?"

"Amy also told me one last thing before I left. She said you knew the people responsible for your abuse."

"There was more than one?" I grabbed my head in frustration. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"These things take time, for all I know your brain could have blocked your murder before you died. It's a common thing for spirits that haven't crossed over yet."

"I can't cross over until I find out who murdered me and make sure they won't ever hurt my daughter. If I do that, then and only then will I go into the light."

"It's not good for you to stay long. You might never cross over."

"Melinda, can I ask a question?"

"Okay."

"What is it like, you know in the light?"

"I don't know. I will go when I pass, but I can tell you that it is wonderful."

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel the happiness and peace every time a spirit crosses over. It feels like everything you've ever wanted comes true at once." I gave a smile.

"It must be a great place. I wonder if mum is there," I spoke, mostly to myself.

"I'm sure she is," Melinda replied.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**{{Sorry for the late update, been busy with life. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one until I can post up more}}**

I had decided to stay with Melinda for the rest of the day; to be honest, I had no idea where to go or who to turn to other than her. I knew Temperance would the more logical choice, but I didn't feel alone and helpless around Melinda. She was once again with Angela, only this time I was included into the conversation. Yes, Melinda did have to repeat what I said; but for the first time since I had found out I was dead, I was happy. I had been told that Dad and Joy were coming down to see my body. I had decided that I wanted to be there when they came. Something had felt off when Seeley and I had gone home; I could feel it in the pit of stomach and I wanted to get to the bottom of my feeling.

"Melinda," I asked, "What time is it?" Melinda checked the slim watch that was attached to her wrist.

"Ten- fifty eight," she replied, "why?" I stood up quickly from the seat I was in.

"I'm late!" I dashed out of the room and to the room that my bones were in. Luckily Temperance was in there, still working. It looked like Dad and Joy hadn't come yet. Temperance was still so determined to find a slither of evidence that she might have missed which could lead to a suspect and in turn lead to my killer. I was pacing, trying to assure myself that Dad and Joy would be coming. Sure enough, after ten minutes of waiting, they both walked in; Joy clinging to Dad's arm. I stopped moving and watched them as they entered. Temperance looked up and put my bones back.

"You must be Booth's brother," she said, removing her latex gloves.

"Cale," dad replied, "And this is my wife, Joy." Temperance shook hands with the two.

"It's nice to meet you; although I would have preferred a better situation." Dad gave a nod.

"Is that Isabelle?" he asked, pointing to my bones on the table. Temperance gave a half- hearted nod.

"Yes," she replied, "It's her." Dad walked over and stared down in disbelief.

"How did you manage to know it was my daughter?"

"We have someone here at the Jeffersonian that can take a person's skull and give them a face for identification."

"After all this time and all she is a pile of bones." Dad's comment stung a little, but I knew what he meant. "Can I have a moment alone?" he continued.

"Of course," Temperance replied, "I'll be out in the hall if you need me." Temperance walked around Dad and out of the room. Dad's eyes started to leak tears and Joy embraced him into a hug. As she stroked her through his hair, I noticed her eyes flicked to the table and a look of pure hatred filled her eyes. I frowned. I never remembered Joy ever mad at me before. We did have arguments over minor things, but never to the extent of hatred. Something didn't feel right about it, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Joy knew something. Whatever she knew, she wasn't about to tell anytime soon. Dad ended the hug and almost at once, Joy's face softened.

"I'll go get some tissues," she said. Without another word, Joy left the room. I followed her. She went over to Temperance and asked for tissue box. Temperance obliged and left. Joy then brought out her mobile phone and started to text on it. Before I could read what she read what she had wrote, the message had sent and the phone put away. Temperance came back and handed the tissue box to Joy. Joy thanked her and walked back to Dad. I turned back to Temperance and concentrated hard, trying to get my message across.

"She isn't grieving. Something is wrong. Check her out to make sure she isn't hiding anything," I said. I could see Temperance's face change. I was sure that I had gotten her to do as I said. Instead she sneezed. I let out a disappointed sigh. Footsteps sounded and both Dad and Joy walked out.

"When can we take her home and lay her to rest?" Dad asked, furiously drying his tears.

"This is a murder investigation," Temperance replied, "When the case is solved you can your daughter home."

"And if it the case turns cold?"

"I'm sorry."

"If the case turns cold, she'll be sent to storage and we will never be given the chance to give her a proper burial."

"We will find out what happed to her, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Dad then walked away with Joy grabbing hold of his arm again. I clenched my hands into balls.

"How could you let her get away?!" I screamed out, "It's obvious she is guilty of something!" Screaming out my frustration did nothing to help though. Temperance just walked back to my bones. I screamed out loud again and concentrated on Melinda's face, wanting to rant to her. The lab disappeared and was replaced with the front of a large two floor house with a neatly trimmed yard. A white dog with black spots on its rump and a black patch on its right eye lay down on the front porch. It perked up when it saw me.

"Hi boy," I said, walking to the porch. I went through the door and looked around. To my right was a staircase that led to the second floor. Straight ahead was a short hallway that led to the kitchen. To my left looked like the sitting room. I heard laughter coming from the kitchen; so that was the way I walked. Melinda was sitting at the table, her back turned to me. In the kitchen was a man with black hair and blue eyes. He was busy preparing a meal; while Melinda was drinking a glass of red wine. I felt like I was intruding; so I turned to leave.

"Why don't you stay?" came Melinda's voice. I spun around. Melinda was looking straight at me.

"Are you sure it's alright?" I asked, "I could come back later."

"It's fine. Come join us." I slowly walked over to the table and sat in an empty seat. The black haired man brought over the meal he had made and set it on the table top.

"Who is our guest?" he asked, as he sat beside me.

"Oh, right. Jim, this is Isabelle. Isabelle, this is my husband Jim," Melinda said, "She is sitting in the chair next to you."

"It's nice to meet you." Jim was looking at me; however his eyes couldn't focus on mine. I ignored him and turned to Melinda.

"That dog on your porch; is he yours?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Homer," Melinda replied.

"Is he... like me?"

"A spirit? Yes."

"I never knew animals could become spirits."

"I suppose it applies for all living creatures."

"I'll... uh... just be in your living room. You two eat." I stood up and laughed to myself as I walked away. "Living room," I mumbled. The moment I had sat on the couch, the TV turned on. It had started out on a news report about a new animal being born in a zoo, before flicking over to a children's show. The channels kept changing, giving me only a minute per show. During the time I waited, I could hear the clattering of cutlery on plates and Jim and Melinda talking and laughing. I got up and went outside, wanting to have a moment's peace to forget that I was dead. I sat down beside Homer and scratched behind his ear.

"I suppose ghosts can touch each other," I said, "I wonder what else we can do." Homer got up and ran off. I watched him go and brought my knees up to my chest. The yard had bits of frost in clinging to the grass; however I didn't feel cold or warm. I felt nothing. With a frustrated sound I got up and started to move around. Not too long after, Homer had come back carrying a tennis ball in his mouth. He dropped it at my feet and sat down waiting. I bent over and tried to pick up the ball, but my fingers just went right through it. I tried again. The same thing happened. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I lunged for the ball; this time managing to grab it. As I was bringing my hand up off the ground, the ball dropped through my hand. I continued taking breaths and exhaling, until I was able to stand holding the yellow ball.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

It had taken me half an hour of frustration and Homer's barking, of what seemed like annoyance that I wasn't throwing the ball, for me to be able to pick up the tennis ball and throw it for Homer. He would always bring it back for me to throw again. I was actually having fun. A few times I almost screamed out when he would run in front of a car, only to go through it. I would then calm down, only to be scared again. The door to Melinda's home opened up and she walked out. I threw the ball for Homer one last time and joined Melinda on the porch.

"How was dinner?" I asked.

"It was delicious," Melinda replied, as she sat down on one of the porch chairs. I sat in the other.

"I wish I was still alive. I don't get a second chance at life do I?" I asked. Melinda shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. That's why I have to help you cross over into the light," she replied.

"I have seen it. The light. When I first woke up; but it faded and left."

"Why didn't you go into it?"

"First of all because I didn't know I was dead and secondly I thought it was some prank."

"I understand."

"I just want my murderer caught and thrown behind bars; never to taste freedom again."

"I understand that you want revenge, but doesn't that seem a little harsh to you?"

"You've seen my injuries right?"

"Yes."

"What I want is minor compared to what happened to me. I was beaten, shot and left to die..."

"Isabelle..."

"If that isn't enough for you, I was then frozen and then dumped for the animals to feast on."

"It won't do you any good to feel anger. It would be best if you make peace with your death."

"So you want me to move on? Not check up on **_my_** child to make sure she is safe until my murder is solved? What about my dad or...or my uncle's kids? What if they are in danger?" I was on my feet, wind blowing strongly through the trees and the windows on the house rattling violently. Melinda didn't flinch; I suspected she was used to ghosts like me.

"Don't **_ever _**tell me to cross over again!" As I said the last word of my sentence, the windows on the ground floor all broke and shattered on the ground. Melinda screamed and Jim burst out of the front door. He rushed to her and embraced her. I crossed my arms.

"Keep away from me, I never want your help again," I snapped. Just like that, Melinda's house vanished and replaced with the Jeffersonian. I heard Booth talking with Temperance and I walked over to where they were. Seeley had a pram with a young child inside and a seven year old boy with him. The boy turned to my direction and I waved. He waved back, a slight smile on his face.

"Who are you waving to Parker?" Seeley asked.

"The girl over there. She looks really sad," Parker replied.

"Which girl?" Parker pointed.

"That one."

"Cam?"

"No, she's not as old as Cam." With a smile, I walked towards them. "She's here now dad," Parker continued. Both Seeley and Temperance looked around; not able to see me.

"Where is she?" Temperance asked.

"In front of Christine." I peered into the pram and looked down at Christine's bright and happy face.

"Hi Christine," I said. Christine giggled; making Temperance and Seeley share a look. I turned to Parker.

"Hello," I said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Parker replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Could I come along?" Before Parker could say anything, Seeley spoke.

"Come on Parker, let's go home." Parker went to leave and I quickly followed. We all left through the front doors and out to the car park. Parker stopped at the edge of the car park and turned around, while Temperance and Seeley continued forward; heading to their car.

"I can't bring you with us," Parker said.

"Parker, my name is Isabelle. I am your cousin," I replied.

"I still can't take you with me." Parker turned back and went to cross the car park to go back to his dad. A car screeched and drove straight at him. Seeley yelled out and tried to reach Parker, while Temperance screamed. I dashed forward, being the closest on and I felt my hands connect with Parker's arm. I pushed him back to the safety of the curb, and stood right in the way of the car. I went right through the car, which wheeled away; screeching its tires along the way. Seeley ran across the car park and to Parker; who was sitting on the ground. Seeley checked Parker over; frantically searching for any injuries.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, in a panicked voice.

"I'm okay dad," Parker replied, "Isabelle pushed me out of the way." Seeley stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Isabelle; she saved me."

"Where did you hear that name?"

"The girl I told you about. She is Isabelle."

"Parker there is something you need to know." I went over to the two as Seeley found it hard to tell him.

"Parker," I said, "I am not alive anymore."

"What do you mean? Are you dead?" Parker asked. I gave a nod as Seeley gave a concerned look.

"Isabelle is gone, she is not here anymore," Seeley cut in.

"But dad, she is right there." Parker pointed to me, tears forming in his eyes.

"Enough Parker!"

"Dad..."

"Listen to him for now; I will explain everything later," I said, cutting in. Parker hung his head. Temperance came rushing over, pushing Christine in the pram.

"Parker are you hurt?" she asked.

"No," Parker replied.

"Booth what happened?" Seeley stood up and spoke to Temperance in a whispered voice. I sat down beside my younger cousin.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked.

"No," he whispered.

"That's good. I'll come with you to your home and answer any questions you might have." Parker nodded and stood up. I followed suit. "If anything hurts later, tell your dad," I continued. Parker didn't say anything and I supposed he didn't want to be told off again. The four of them left, heading to the car as a group this time. Once they were all settled, I went in through the car and settled myself in the seat between Parker and Christine. The car trip was silent, broken only by the radio and Christine's cooing. Parker still looked upset. I wanted so badly to cheer him up, but it would get him into even more trouble if he started laughing. I didn't want Seeley to be a non- believer; at least not yet. I knew I would have to ask Melinda for help, but after the way I treated her I didn't think she would ever want to help me again and I would never blame her for it.

#

Seeley pulled into the driveway of a large house and I stared amazed. It looked even bigger than the house that Melinda had. Everyone piled out of the car. While Temperance got Christine out, Seeley was unlocking the front door. I followed everyone inside. The moment the door shut, Seeley turned to Parker.

"Go play in your room," he said, "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"I'll be up soon," I called out, as Parker went up the staircase. As soon as he was gone, Seeley went to the kitchen. Temperance followed, with me right behind her.

"Booth, what is going on? Parker was almost hit today; why are you being so hard on him?" she asked. Seeley didn't say anything as he set about preparing dinner for that evening. "Booth talk to me," Temperance pressed on. Seeley threw the pan he was holding onto the bench.

"That car that almost hit Parker; it belonged to Cale. My own brother tried to kill my son!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

I shook my head in disbelief. There was no way that dad would have tried to harm any member of his family; even if he wasn't speaking to them at all. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if I had done something while I was still alive to make dad mad enough to kill me and almost severely injure or kill Parker. How was I going to find out? What was I going to tell Parker? There was no way I was going to tell him that dad tried to hit him as a warning to Seeley; however, if I didn't tell him, he might think I was lying to him and start to hate me because of it. I looked to Christine, who was sitting in a high chair; curiously looking at me.

"I wish you could talk," I said. Christine giggled, making me smile. "I suppose I have to tell the truth, huh?" I continued.

#

I made my way to Parker's room. The room was decent size. In the middle of the wall on my right, was a single bed with a star wars bed spread. Next to the bed was a desk with a lamp on top. To the left in the far corner was a cupboard, its doors shut; and next to that, closer to the bedroom door, was a book shelf. I sat Parker on his bed. I told him about the car that almost ran him over. I told him there was a _chance _that my dad tried to harm him as a warning to Seeley to back off from my case. I also told him that Seeley might become more protective of everyone.

"Why are you telling me this?" Parker asked.

"I wasn't originally going to; it's just that I didn't want you to feel like I was hiding things from you. But if I did, because I felt you didn't need to know, would you forgive me?" Parker thought for a few moments.

"I guess I could; you are family after all," he finally said. My lips turned up in a smile.

"Thank you, Parker. Do you have any questions that you want to ask me?" Parker was about answer, when Temperance came into the room.

"Hey Parker," she said, in a sweet, yet boring voice, "It's time for dinner."

"Okay," Parker replied. Temperance left the room. I heard her footsteps sound, getting further away. Parker got up from the bed.

"Can I ask you after dinner?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. Parker left the room. I paced around for a few minutes, inspecting everything in the room, before deciding to sit at the stairs and listen to Parker, Temperance and Seeley. I sat on the third step from the bottom and listened. The table was silent, except for the clattering of cutlery on plates. Even Christine was silent; which told me she was enjoying her meal of some form of blended goo. I crossed my arms and sighed. For a few moments, I wondered whether if I should go and apologize to Melinda. My thoughts then changed. I wasn't exactly nice to her; I was pushy and intruded in on her life; and yet, despite that, she was kind and helped me. I made up my mind. When morning came, I was going to apologize for acting the way I did. The sound of Seeley's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Parker," he said, "Do you remember my brother, Cale?"

"I think so," Parker replied.

"Well, if he ever approaches you, I want you to run as fast as you can away from him."

"But why?"

"It is possible that he tried to hit you with his car. Now I have sent officers to pick him up, but without evidence he will be released."

"Isabelle doesn't-" I heard Seeley slam his fist on the table, causing everyone to go silent.

"Parker, Isabelle is dead. Stop acting like she is alive," he snapped. At that moment, Christine started to cry.

"I would like to be excused," parker said. He didn't give Seeley a chance to reply though. Parker went to the stairs and started to climb them. I could see that he was trying his best to not cry. I stood up and watched him until he was out of sight. I peered around the corner where Temperance and Seeley were.

"Nice, Booth," temperance said.

"What?" Seeley replied, "He needs to learn-"

"He needs a father who won't tell him that what he believes in doesn't exist."

"Bones, you don't believe in imaginary friends."

"I believe in nurturing children; and if that involves letting Parker making up an imaginary friend to deal with a sudden death, then let him." Temperance picked up Christine and walked away from Seeley. She paused and spoke over her shoulder.

"He is still just a boy." With that, Temperance left Seeley's sight. I looked at Seeley with sad eyes. He had lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away and sipped at the glass of wine that was in front of him. I could see that he was beyond mad; which, since I've known him, was rare. I stepped forward, stopped and changed my direction to Parker's room. I entered to find him crying into his pillow. I stood his bed.

"Parker-" I started. Parker lifted his head to look at me.

"Go away!" he shouted, "You're not real!" His words pierced like a knife through my heart.

"I am real," I replied.

"No you're not, dad said so."

"Do you want me to prove it?" Parker wiped his eyes and sat up.

"How?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"It will require you trust me and not be afraid." "Parker frowned.

"I don't understand, what do I have to do?" I crossed the room and shut the door. I then turned back to the boy sitting on the bed.

"I have a friend," I said, "She can also see. What we need to do is visit her."

"How far away is she?"

"Just a bus ride away."

"I don't know."

"It'll be the only way to prove you aren't lying or seeing things. She can help." Parker thought for a bit before answering.

"Okay," he said, "When do we leave?"

"The moment everyone else is asleep."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

It didn't take much effort for me to convince Parker to take some money from Seeley's wallet. I promised him that Seeley would forgive him. I led him out of the house and down the street to a bus stop. It all seemed too easy. I forced myself to not think about it; in fear that I would jinx myself. Parker paid for his ticket when the bus pulled up.

"Sit somewhere in the middle," I said, as we walked down the aisle.

"Why the back?" parker mumbled, as he sat in a seat.

"In all the movies and TV shows that I have seen, if a kid looks uncertain and sits at the back, it screams out runaway or trouble," I replied. Parker laughed quietly.

"How many movies _have _you seen?"

"Quite a few." I grinned.

"How long is the trip?"

"I think it's a few hours. Get some sleep; I'll keep watch and wake you when we reach our stop."

"Thanks Isabelle." Parker curled up in his seat and shut his eyes. Within a few minutes, he had fallen asleep. I got up and started to walk to the other passengers. Including Parker, there were only six; and that wasn't including the driver. Each of the passengers seemed to be okay; but just in case, I was going to keep an eye on them. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to Parker; as long as I walked the earth, figuratively speaking of course. Along the way to Grandview, a few people got on; but more got off. The bus passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Grandview.' I went back over to Parker.

"Parker," I said, gently as I shook his arm. He woke up just as the bus was pulling up to a stop. "We're here." Parker got up from his seat, walked down the aisle and got off the bus. I followed suit. Parker walked away from the vehicle and the two of us stood near a memorial statue.

"Which way do we go?" he asked. I looked around. I felt a pull, telling me to go in one direction.

"I think it's that way," I replied.

"You think?"

"I'm a ghost," I turned to Parker, "I have no need to walk everywhere anymore."

"Why not bring her here?"

"If I get her, you promise to stay put and not move?" Parker nodded. "Okay, I'll be back as quick as I can." The scenery changed and I was standing inside Melinda's home; almost directly in front of the door.

"Melinda!?" I called out. When no answer came, I went up the stairs. At an almost diagonal direction from the stairs, sat a bedroom. I peered in. Melinda and Jim were both sleeping. I walked in, despite the forbidden feeling I was having in the pit of my stomach. I leaned over Melinda.

"Melinda?" I said again, in a softer voice. She moved slightly, but didn't wake. I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her. Melinda groaned and her face scrunched up. Her eyes slowly opened and rested on me. Melinda screamed and I jumped back. Jim woke up instantly.

"Mel," he said, "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on Melinda's shoulder.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," Melinda replied.

"Is it a visitor?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Melinda got up and walked out of the room, with me right behind. She took me to the lounge room. She sat down and I stood.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, before Melinda could speak.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you; you were just trying to help."

"Isabelle, I didn't expect to see you so soon." I took a breath before answering.

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"My cousin. He can see me but his dad, my uncle, doesn't believe in ghosts."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to tell my cousin that I am real and not a figment of his imagination."

"I can leave in the morning; where does he live?"

"No, you have to go now. We took a bus here."

"Where is he?"

"At the memorial statue right near the bus stop."

"You left him alone." More of an angered statement than a question. I nodded my head.

"It was either this or we wait until sun up." Melinda breathed an agitated sigh.

"I'll get dressed and meet you there. Just... stay with him and don't leave that spot."

"Okay, thank you." I materialized back at the statue. Parker was sitting on its steps, shivering slightly. I walked up to him. He looked up at me.

"Melinda's coming," I said, "She should be here soon."

"That's good," Parker replied.

"Let's walk around the statue until she arrives. You'll warm up quicker." Parker obliged and I walked along side him.

"You don't get cold?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't get hot or cold or feel hunger or sleep for that matter. I can still feel emotions though; such as anger or sadness."

"What about happiness?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't felt much happiness since Melinda told me that she could see me." We continued around the statue until a large red car pulled up at the gutter. Melinda got out and waved at us to go over.

"She's here," I said. We made a beeline for the car and stopped before Melinda.

"This is Parker," I said, "Parker, this is Melinda." Melinda smiled and held out a hand.

"Hello Parker," she said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi," was the only reply Parker gave. Melinda took back her hand, awkward that Parker didn't shake hands with her. "Where are your parents?" Melinda continued.

"I thought it would be best if we came alone," I cut in.

"Isabelle, it would have been better if I went to him."

"I didn't know what else to do; I was getting desperate." Melinda shook her head slightly and huffed out a slight breath of air. Her eyes looked to Parker for a few moments before glancing back at me.

"Fine, Parker can stay _the night _but I'll need to call his parents to let them know he's safe," she finally said. I breathed out in relief.

"Thank you." The three of us piled into the car, although I went through the car's metal body. Melinda sat in the driver's seat while Parker and I sat in the back. We stayed silent until Melinda spoke.

"So Parker, what did you want to know?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had taken Melinda a while to answer Parker's questions and get him up to speed with what she knew. I sat patiently, waiting for Melinda to finish her explanation. Parker was silent afterward. I didn't think he was sure what to think.

"Did I answer all the questions you had?" Melinda asked.

"I think so," Parker replied.

"Come with me; we need to call your family." Parker and Melinda left the lounge room to call Uncle Seeley and tell him that Parker was safe. I crossed the room to the window, facing the front yard. The sky was still dark outside. I wondered if Uncle Seeley was in a panic after realising Parker wasn't in bed. It didn't take long for Melinda and Parker to return to the room.

"What did Uncle Seeley say?" I asked.

"He wasn't happy about the early call; although he was more mad about Parker leaving. Seeley will be here by midday. I've asked him to meet us at my store," Melinda replied. "What did you tell him about... well me?"

"I told him nothing. It's easier to tell people face to face."

"What will you tell him though?"

"The truth. It may be hard for Seeley to hear-" I snorted.

"Try believe."

"-But he might need to hear it."

"Uncle Seeley is an FBI agent. I might not know much about him since I was banned from seeing him when I was young, but I do know that he doesn't believe that people linger after death. He believes that a person goes to either heaven or hell based on what they have done during their life."

"That isn't true."

"He doesn't know that." For a few heartbeats, Melinda and I stared at each other; not wanting to say another word to one another, in fear of another argument taking place.

"Excuse me Melinda," Parker piped up, "Would it be okay if I get some sleep? I'm really tired." Melinda broke eye contact with me.

"Of course," she replied, looking to Parker, "I'll fetch you a blanket." Melinda went out to the hallway and opened a cupboard. She rummaged through it, searching for a blanket that would keep Parker warm. Parker walked over to the couch and lay down on it. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. A smile crept over my face and the lights dimmed to a very low setting.

"What are you doing with the lights?" Melinda asked, as she came back into the room. I shushed her.

"He's asleep," I whispered back. Melinda gently draped the blanket over Parker and turned the lights off.

"Good night Isabelle," she said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," I whispered back. Melinda went up the stairs to her bedroom. I stayed where I was, almost in a meditation trance; waiting for morning to come.

#

I snapped out of my trance at the sound of rapid knocking coming from the front door. I looked up. Melinda opened the door and a man came in. he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey suit with a blue undershirt and a black tie. He was ranting about something he had found. Melinda tried to slow him down; but for a little while, he ignored her.

"Rick!" Melinda finally called out, jolting Parker from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"What's going on?" he groaned, in a half asleep tone.

"A friend of Melinda's I guess. I'll go ask for them to keep it down." I moved from where I had been standing for the past few hours, over to where Melinda and the man called Rick were.

"Can you get him to be quiet?" I asked as Rick continued to rant on, "He just woke Parker."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I forgot he was here," Melinda replied. Rick stopped talking and looked over.

"Am I missing something?" he asked, "Am I not entertaining enough to keep your attention?" Rick held a grin on his face before a look or realisation washed over him. "Is there a ghost here?" I frowned. Melinda must have seen, because she quickly introduced me.

"Rick, it's Isabelle; the _spirit _I told you about."

"She's here right now?" Melinda nodded.

"Yes, and you just woke Parker."

"Parker? Who's Parker?"

"He is Isabelle's cousin. He came here by himself to ask why he could see her." I looked up at the clock on the mantel piece above the fire place. It read 11AM.

"Melinda," I spoke, "Is it time to go yet?" Melinda looked at the clock and nodded again. she flicked her eyes back to Rick.

"We have to go," she said, "We are meeting Parker's father at the store to try and explain everything."

"Oooo, I would love to meet Isabelle's Uncle. I'm coming with you," Rick replied, in an excited tone. I was taken aback.

"He doesn't know that Uncle Seeley is FBI does he?" I asked, a grin spreading across my lips. A slight smirk lifted one side of Melinda's mouth. She looked at me with an amused look.

"Let's go," she continued. We went outside and Melinda, Parker and I all piled into Melinda's car, while Rick got into his. We drove down the road and into the centre of the city, which took us about half an hour. Melinda parked her car out the front of her shop on the opposite side of the road. The three of us got out. While Melinda unlocked the door to her shop, I passed through the glass. When Melinda, Parker and Rick got inside, Melinda kept her 'closed' sign showing to the public. She turned to Parker and I.

"Your father should be here within the hour. You can hang around here for a while if you want or I can give you some money and you can get a treat from the bakery." Parker was about to reply when I cut in.

"I'll take him to the bakery. I want to spend some more time with him before Uncle Seeley arrives." Melinda fished through her purse and pulled out a few coins.

"Go have fun," she replied, "But be back the moment you have bought something." I nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll be back as soon as Parker has found something." Parker and I left the store and crossed the plaza and entered a small bakery. Parker browsed the selection of sweets, wondering what he wanted. I was quickly scanning the items in stock, when my eyes rested on a slice. It had a pastry base, custard filling and white icing on top.

"Have you tried one of those?" I asked, pointing to the slice. Parker shook his head ever so slightly; not wanting to attract attention to himself. "It's called a vanilla slice," I continued, "It is a really good treat to have; order one." Parker looked at it for a few seconds before deciding on it. The vanilla slice was put into a paper bag by the baker. Parker paid for it and we left to go back to Melinda's store. The moment we got back inside, a car squealed to a stop outside. We all turned and saw Uncle Seeley get out of the car; a look of pure rage on his face.

"Uh, oh," Parker and I said in unison.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Uncle Seeley burst into the store and slammed the door behind him with force what rattled the windows. He held a glare at Parker.

"Dad," Parker started, "I can explain-"

"I hope you can. Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put Temperance through?" Uncle Seeley growled back, cutting Parker off. Parker's face held a look of horror and tears in his eyes.

"Mr Booth," Melinda cut in, "Parker is safe there is no need to-"

"Look, Miss Gordon, I appreciate that you took care of him; but he is my son. He will be punished for running away in the middle of the night."

"I only did so because Isabelle told me to!" Parker yelled out. Uncle Seeley released a breath of anger.

"Isabelle," he muttered, before yelling, "Isabelle is dead! There is no coming back from that!" almost at once, I got mad. I balled my hands into fists and a few lights started flickering.

"Mr Booth, this may be hard to believe, but Isabelle _is _still here," Melinda said, calmly. Uncle Seeley wheeled on her. Rick stood quietly, shocked at the situation that was playing out.

"You're the one filling his head with lies? Stay away from my son or I _will _arrest you. Parker we are going home!" Uncle Seeley opened the door a crack before I pushed it closed. I kept my hand on it, proving effective. Uncle Seeley couldn't open it. The room turned cold; of course I couldn't feel it, but I could see everyone's breath hang in the air. Uncle Seeley turned to Melinda, confusion in his face.

"What's happening?" he asked, "Do you have something to do with this?"

"No," Melinda replied, "It's Isabelle."

"Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" Melinda looked at me.

"Stop," she commanded. I don't know why, but it just made me even more mad. The lights grew bright and every single one blew, the bulbs shattered; littering the floor with glass. Melinda screamed while Uncle Seeley rushed to Parker to cover him from the glass shards that had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Uncle Seeley asked, his question directed at Parker; who nodded his head.

"I'm fine dad," he replied. Uncle Seeley released Parker and flicked his gaze to Melinda.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, "Scaring Parker? What do you want from us?"

"I never asked for anything. Mr Booth, you have to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Tell him because he promised to keep his little pistol safe," I cut in.

"Because you promised to keep your little pistol safe," Melinda repeated, "It's the name you used to call her."

"How did you know that?"

"Because she told me."

"You're telling the truth?"

"Don't sound so surprised Uncle Seal," I replied. Melinda laughed a little.

"What? What is it?" Uncle Seeley asked.

"She said 'don't sound so surprised Uncle Seal'." Uncle Seeley smiled, before laughing.

"I can't believe she remembers that. Isabelle was only young at the time."

"She remembers as she very rarely got to see you," Melinda replied, relaying my message.

"It wasn't my fault; my brother and I had a falling out."

"I know," I said.

"She knows."

"Why is she stuck here?" Uncle Seeley asked.

"When someone dies suddenly or in a violent way, they are usually trapped here. It is my job to help spirits cross- over," Melinda replied.

"Cross- over? To where?"

"The light."

"What is the light?"

"It is the place that spirits go once they find peace."

"So if Isabelle and I talk, she will be at peace?"

"That is the idea. Sometimes a spirit has other reasons for staying earthbound."

"Tell Uncle Seeley I don't want to leave until my murder has been solved," I cut in. Melinda repeated my message.

"I'm trying my best to find them... your murderer. We've run into a dead end," Uncle Seeley replied. He then had an idea. I could see it on his face. "Isabelle, you must have seen your killer."

"I think I did, but I don't remember who it was," I replied, my reply repeated to Uncle Seeley. His face fell slightly. "There is still hope," I continued, "If... when I remember what happened, I will be sure you are the first person I tell. Uncle Seeley, there is someone I want to tell you about. She is only two years of age and I am sure she would like to meet you."

"Who is she?"

"My daughter. Her name is Lilly and I know you will adore her."

"Where is she?"

"With my friend. She was safer there. No one knew about Amy or where she lived. She was the one I ran to when I had nowhere else to turn. Now, I would like you to take her and raise her alongside Christine. When Lilly is old enough, I want you to tell her what happened to me and who killed me when they are caught."

"I will." Tears started to roll down my face.

"I want you to sing to her like you did to me when I was a child. I want you to tuck her in at night and kiss her goodnight like your own child. Love her like your own, help her when she is down and let her live a long and happy life."

"I promise," Uncle Seeley replied, after a few moments, his voice breaking as he fought his tears. A smile cracked over my face and from the back room of the store, a bright light shone, covering the whole doorway.

"Whoa," I said, "Is that for me?"

"What do you see?" Melinda asked.

"A bright light."

"She's ready to cross- over," Melinda announced to the others. A figure emerged from the light. It was a woman in her late thirties. She had the same facial structure I did. Her hair was a light shade of brown and her eyes were blue. I exhaled in shock and surprise.

"Hello sweetheart," the woman said.

"Mum!?" I exclaimed.


End file.
